1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmitting method, a wired transmitting method, a wireless transmitter and a wired transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of transmitting data having a comparatively large amount of information such as digital image data, program data for a computer, or file data for a computer, and the like between a plurality of equipments, a method of utilizing an IEEE 1394 high-speed serial bus interface has heretofore been developed. In the data transmission utilizing the IEEE 1394 high-speed serial bus interface, a plurality of equipments for carrying out the data transmission are connected to each other through a serial bus having a predetermined standard, and data of packet structure are transmitted to a desirable partner equipments apparatus through the serial bus.
In the data transmission utilizing the IEEE 1394 high-speed serial bus interface, two transmission modes are prepared, newly, an isochronous transmission mode in which data having a comparatively large amount of data such as the image data are transmitted on a continuous time basis and asynchronous transmission mode ( asynchronous transmission mode) in which data having a comparatively small amount of information such as control data are reliably transmitted at random.
By performing the data transmission utilizing the IEEE 1394 high-speed serial bus interface, various data can be transmitted to an optional partner connected through the serial bus line.
In general, a wireless transmission frame is defined in a greater unit (for example, a unit of 4 msec) than the transmission cycle in a cable environment (approximately a unit of 125 xcexcsec). Since a processing of converting data information into the transmission signal form of a wireless environment and other modem processings require some time, the wireless transmission frame can""t help being defined by the time required for the operation of various controllers. For this reason, it is hard to carry out the wireless transmission without converting the data information in a cable (wired) environment into the data information in a wireless environment.
Conventionally, there has been considered a method of forming a packet transmitted in the cable environment including an error correction code portion, etc. into the packet in the wireless environment. However, the error correction code portion included in the packet sent in the cable environment is redundant for performing of the wireless transmission.
Depending on the circumstances, it has become necessary to carry out a processing of modifying the contents of the packet sent in the cable environment. In this case, therefore, there has been a possibility that the error correction code in the cable environment might be insignificant.
Specifically, when the wired transmission line is bridged (data information sent on the wired transmission line is passed through a wireless transmission path are returned again to the wire transmission line), there is a possibility that the information contents described in destination information may not represent actual destination information. Therefore, it is necessary to rewrite the destination information into correct information. On that occasion, the error correction code should be re-added.
Furthermore, there has been used a method of resending the wireless packet in order to ensure the transmission in a wireless interval. However, it has been necessary to similarly define the allowable time of delay generated by the resending and the number of times of resending on the transmitting and receiving sides.
The object of the present invention aims to provide a wireless transmitting method capable of simplifying the wireless transmission data information.
As a another object of the present invention aims to provide a wire transmitting method capable of easily modifying the contents of the transmitted packet.
Also, another object of the present invention aims to provide wireless transmitting method in which the transmitting side of the wireless transmission can decide a time required before the resending of the data information and can notify the wired side of the fact that the connection between wireless transmitters is unstable and so the transmission cannot be carried out.
Further, another object of the present invention aims to provide a wired transmitting method and apparatus in which the receiving side of the wireless transmission can make invalid the wireless data information having a valid time passed on, thereby allowing no transmission to the wired transmission line.
The present invention provides a wireless transmitting method for converting data information transmitted from an apparatus connected through a wire transmitting path into wireless data information and transmitting the wireless data information, in which an error correction code added to the data information is removed and the data information is converted into predetermined wireless data information, header information is added to the predetermined wireless data information thus converted and the error correction code is added to the data information to be transmitted by wireless.
The present invention provides a wireless transmitting method for converting data information transmitted from an apparatus connected through a wire transmitting path into wireless data information and transmitting the wireless data information, in which an error correction code added to the data information is removed and the data information is converted into predetermined wireless data information, header information is added to the predetermined wireless data information thus converted and the error correction code is added to the data information to be transmitted by wireless.
Moreover, the present invention provides a wire transmitting method for converting data information received by wire transmitting means into wire data information and transmitting the wire data information, in which an error correction code added to the data information is removed and the data information is converted into predetermined wire data information, wire header information is extracted from the predetermined wire data information thus converted, and the error correction code is added to the data information to be transmitted to an apparatus connected through a wire transmission path.